


The Cat's Meow

by bunnynovella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynovella/pseuds/bunnynovella
Summary: After countless bad experiences with men, Debbie slowly realizes that there may be a reason behind it. This realization causes her to revisits an area of Chicago she never expected to be at again.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. New Girl Rate

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect to see me again this fast? Me neither! I figured I'd check off the Sabbie checklist of fanfics.
> 
> AU? Check.  
> Multi-chapter? Check.  
> Updating over time? Check.
> 
> As with all my writings in the controversial world of Shameless, I do not automatically approve of the character's choices or words. Anything in the fic I write to reflect the world of Shameless is also not me agreeing that it is okay. I just write for Sabbie to give the 10 people who like side couples some content and because I am nowhere near as skilled as Gallavich writers (Once again, shout out to Ian/Mickey writers).

She ducks her head as she attempts to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Pushing past mobs of people as she sees jeers and hears a few catcalls behind her. Her heart pounds, scared she would get noticed before she pushes through the crow to stand in front of a building. Finally.

In front of her, stood _The Cat’s Meow._ It was a shady strip club located in Boystown. She remembers back to when Lip and her had scoured the area looking for Ian here. He had been bartending at the time in _The White Swallow_ but according to Mickey’s constant side remarks he’d really had a career in stripping. 

_The Cat’s Meow_ was as cheap looking as a building as it sounded. Painted bright pink, the building displayed a sign in what was clearly supposed to be funky lettering that included an eye where the ‘O’ was. The paneling and the roof were a deep black color, tying the sleazy strip club image together. 

She was here for one thing and one thing only; She wanted to fuck a woman. Her curiosity over it had slowly grown more and more over the last year, and she had even tried to proposition a coworker recently but it didn’t exactly work out. She didn’t mention it to her brother, but remembered his comments about Boystown in the past so she got dressed and snuck out after tucking Franny in. 

So here she was, dressed in her best skin tight red dress that hugged her in all the right places with a pair of double hoop earrings and her red hair slightly wavy but loose on her shoulders.

She leans into the door to push it open, carefully edging her black pointed heels in the door frame. The music was bumping, strobe lights darting around the room in blues and pinks. The inside matches the outside. The concrete ground is painted a deep pink with matching smooth walls. She bet if she was closer she would be able to see the paint strokes from a rushed lazy paint job. There’s a black stage in the middle with chairs surrounding it. A girl in plastic looking shiny clothes that barely cover her is on stage, slowly pulling down the zipper on her back.

The place is decently full, women and men everywhere. While _The Cat’s Meow_ was advertised as a lesbian strip club, anyone is allowed in. She looks around, observing the patrons. Everything and everyone looks so lively, she can actively see groups of mostly women, but the occasional group of men too, sitting in plush pink and purple booths located around the club. There’s a bar placed off to the side, which Debbie bee lines too. She needs a drink to loosen her nerves. 

She hops up on the vinyl chair, leaning her arms on the bar top. An older bartender with a short black haircut makes eye contact with her before smirking. She tosses a coaster in front of Debbie before leaning in herself. “Name’s Claudia. What can I get you sweetie?” 

She’s not a heavy drinker, but she didn’t grow up as Frank’s daughter and not enjoy some alcohol now and then. “Can I just get rum and coke?” The bartender nods, reaching down to grab a bottle of cheap rum. She turns it over, clearly with no intent to measure out a shot, before grabbing the soda gun. Debbie hears the whoosh of coke pouring into the glass before she pushes it towards her and winks. “Thanks.”

She reaches for a straw before plopping it in her drink, slurping a big mouthful. She feels parched from nerves, tongue practically dry just from being in the room. She swivels in the chair, scanning the room to see her opinions.

Each girl is dressed in their own individual outfits, not appearing to have a specific dress code outside of the more skin the better. She makes eye contact with a tall platinum blonde with an extra bitchy expression on her face before darting her eyes across to a slightly shorter pale girl with wavy black hair. She looks familiar, Debbie’s about ninety percent sure the two attended high school together. Megan maybe?

While she’s squinting trying to decide if her guess is correct, the chair next to her dips down before a pair of lips graze her ear. “Buy me a drink, Gingy?”

She turns her head slowly, her gaze locking with beautiful hazel eyes. Her breath hitches and she takes in the girl next to her. Her skin is riddled with soft freckles everywhere, dark red lipstick covers plump lips that has a tiny ring through the bottom lip, her soft dirty blonde hair is pulled back into a loose pile at the back of her head, and she has a slight cut on her face that oddly adds to her appeal. 

Her outfit isn’t much, as in she’s barely wearing clothes. A pair of black sequined shorts that are so tiny they look more like underwear cover her ass. They’re high waited, leaving a small gap of skin between her pants and her lace black bra. Fishnets cover her legs and she’s wearing a dainty pair of black and red shoes. 

She doesn’t even know what to say, just nodding before the girl waves at the bartender. “Yo, Claudia. Gimme a shot.”

She turns the chair, facing Debbie straight on while staring at her with wide hypnotizing eyes before grinning. “You can call me Milk,” she winks before grabbing the shot that was placed in front of her and throwing it back in one go. 

She knows Milk is obviously a stripper name but it works so well for her, Debbie thinks, as her eyes rack across her milky freckled skin. A bit unique too. It all sums up the beautiful girl next to her. 

“You been here before?”

“Uh,” she stutters out, mentally smacking herself for sounding so unsure of herself. “Uh, no. I haven’t. I’m Debbie.”

She reaches her hand out, ready to shake Milk’s hand when she realizes how dorky and weird that is to do to a stripper. Milk glances down, mouth hitching into a smirk before Debbie drops her hand to her lap. Clearly she has the same exact thought, but at least it doesn't wipe the beautiful smile away.

“So Debbie, interested in anything you see?” 

Debbie blushes and that’s apparently all the girl needs as she leans closer, mouth whispering against Debbie’s ear. “Normally I’d say fifty bucks for a dance, but I’ll give you the hot new girl rate. How about that?” Debbie nods as a hand brushes across her knee. “Twenty bucks for a dance. That seem fair?”

“Yes,” she gasps, before clearing her throat so she can attempt to sound relatively cool and collected. She’s never been like this before, normally so straightforward about relationships. But then again, maybe she wasn’t as into them as she thought for a reason. “I mean, yes. Definitely.”

The hand continues to brush up her leg, stopping at her thigh when Debbie responds. It darts out to her hand, grabbing it before pulling her up and over to one of the smaller abandoned plush purple couches.

A hand dances up Debbie’s stomach, lightly touching before pushing her back against the couch. She lands, fingers flat against the soft material under her.

“You can look, but no touching. Though, I kinda wish I could bend that rule for you.”

She was so sure Milk said that to all the paying customers she danced for, but the promising words still twists her stomach into knots. She watches as the girl before her runs her hands across the waistband of her shorts, hand grazing back and for before she pulls the elastic out and looks and Debbie expectedly.

Right money, She reaches down her bra, pulling out a twenty before staring at Milk apologetically. She knew better than to bring her purse out to the Southside. Her hands shake as she tucks the bill into the girl’s waistband.

After securing her payment. She raises her arms, dragging them against her own body before raising them in the air and slowly moving to the music. She drops down to the ground, knees bent before dancing her way up. Debbie’s lower region starts to pool up, causing her to squeeze her thighs together at the scene before her. Her hands are above her in the air, moving to the beat of the music that pounds in Debbie's ears. The girl has her eyes closed with her head thrown back, but she opens them and locks on to Debbie's. Their eyes hold each other. About that time, Milk swings a leg over her lap, bucking down and just barely grazing her sex across Debbie’s knee. 

She honest to god moans, the most embarrassing noise raising out her throat and releasing like she’s not out in public. Her mind decides to equally betray her as images of the girl in front of her take over her thought process. She imagines the two of them in compromising positions, Milk wiggling beneath her instead of dancing above her. The noises she makes seem to only encourage the girl before her, body turning where her back is towards Debbie before she drapes herself across her. Her head rests right next to Debbie’s as she leans in and let’s her mouth graze the shell of her ear. “God, you’re so sexy. That dress on you is turning me the hell on,” Debbie whimpers as a tongue snakes out and licks the edge of her ear.

She continues her slow torture of the girl underneath her. Another turn in her body leads to her hand brushing right against the cloth that covers Debbie’s sex. She wraps her fingers in the fuzzy material of the couch to prevent her hands from jerking forward and grabbing at Milk’s hips. She groans again though, hips barely jerking forward out of reaction. 

The dance continues as Debbie mentally breaks out and confirms that, yes, there is absolutely no denying she’s attracted to women. She can’t imagine the thought of how turned on she would be actually being with one though, if this is how turned on she is just by a lap dance. She’s never felt this heated or affected by a man in her life.

Milk keeps slowly reducing her to nothing while sneaking in many teasing touches before the dance ends way too soon as she stands up and grins at Debbie below her. Or at least, it feels way too soon but Debbie couldn’t tell if she had been leaned back in this spot with her knuckles white from gripping the chair for mere minutes or closer to hours. All she knew is she needed more. 

Milk leans in close to her face, arm stretched past Debbie to grip the couch, lips inches apart from her before she says, “Come back again and maybe I can score you a private dance.”

She glances down as moves her other hand down, lightly touching the edge of Debbie’s breast and purposefully brushing it right across Debbie’s aching pussy. She groans again, lurking forward at the implications of what might happen if she comes back.

All too soon the girl in front of her is gone and yet Debbie doesn’t move in fear of her knee collapsing as soon as she stands. She watches Milk move around the club. She seems to be just making small talk before moving on to the next individual, eyes darting back to Debbie. 

Eventually she must have found a willing customer, as her eyes lock across the room all while she leads the new girl to another plush seat like the one Debbie is still glued to. She pushes the girl down and continues the same job from before, all the while her eyes bore into Debbie’s the whole time.

Debbie can’t look away and yet just as fast she wants to look anywhere but at the girl watching her. She jumps up, nudging through the people that stand between her and the exit. All while feeling the same hazel eyes on her.


	2. Private Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's back at the Cat's Meow for her private dance.

A pit was currently forming in her stomach, as she walks down the same shady street to _The Cat’s Meow_ as before. Milk had teased a personal show, and Debbie wanted it. Fuck, she wants it. She bumps arms with a man who sneers at her but she raises her chin up and pushes past him with a, “humph!”

She had stressed over her outfit, throwing clothes all across her room. Nothing looked right. Nothing was as good as that red skin tight dress. After a screech of frustration, Franny pushed the bedroom door open and pointed at a black dress. It didn’t hug her as tightly but her boobs were extra pushed up. She threw on a jacket over it and set out after kissing her daughter on the forward and making sure a sibling could watch her.

She pushes open the door to The Cat’s Meow once again, ears immediately taking in the music. Before she can even take a step, she hears her name being called out. Megan, or at least she thinks so, is waving her down while jumping to get her attention. She lifts her hand up in an awkward wave paired with an equally unsure smile before walking over to her. She’s standing at a table, drinking a fruity drink. She sucks the straw, making a ridiculous over excited face as she does before she pulls back. “Girl, I thought that was you! What are you doing here? Trying to get a job? Because I can totally hook you up. I mean for dancing against women it’s really not that bad.”

Her voice is an odd mix between nasally and valley girl, Debbie’s not sure why but she finds it more interesting than annoying like it should be. “Ah, I’m actually just stopping in. Didn't know what kind of place this was,” she lies while biting her lip and pushing her hair behind her ear. “Might grab a drink before I leave.”

“Stay awhile! It’s fun to get hyped up by women sometimes, and I’m not even gay,” she laughed, flipping her wrist down and bending at the waist. “Pays really well though, and sometimes I end up with a sugar mama and don’t even have to do anything for it!”

She spots a waitress, waving them down to order two drinks. “So what have you been into? Heard you have a kid. So do I, four actually.”

“Yeah, just Franny. Kinda hard since Derek doesn’t help me out but it’s fine.”

They talk for a while, catching up for the first time since high school. Megan gets child support from all her baby daddies but she likes the job since it’s fun and she can occasionally mess around. Before long, two drinks dropped off for them. Debbie leans down to take a sip at the same time she hears a whisper in her ear. “Welcome back, Gingy.”

She sucks it down wrong, coughing slightly before she swivels around to make eye contact with Milk. Her outfit today is a sexy schoolgirl outfit, complete with a small short plaid skirt, white button down shirt tied up and unbuttoned enough to show plenty of skin, and giant black platform boots. “Diamond here showing you a good time?”

Megan cackles, brushing her hand down Milk’s arm. “No, just catching up. Debbie and I went to high school together. Go Hawks!”

“Did ya now? Well whatcha doing back here?”

She can feel her face pinking at the comment. She sees Milk’s smirk and Megan’s face ‘O’ing in a knowing smile. She nervously stutters out, “I was interested in that offer you made.”

The two stare each other down, Milk’s eyes locking hungrily with Debbie’s. “Well, how about we go find one of those rooms then?”

“Awh, Debbie you didn’t tell me you’ve been here before! Go have fun, Milk’s pretty good at what she does.”

Debbie feels a hand grab her as the beautiful stripper pulls her towards a curtained off area. Megan smacks Milk’s ass as she walks away, earning a smirk and laugh from her. Debbie just dreamily follows.

They make it to the area when Milk talks to the security and obtains a key before pushing back the purple curtains as Milk walks over to one of many doors behind it in a hallway. She unlocks the door and they walk into a dim room with a couch and a chair filled with light strands on the ceiling.

Milk pushes her down, Debbie hitting the chair hard from surprise. “Alright, it’s fifty bucks for a private dance or you pay a hundred and I’ll throw in something special.”

She winks while Debbie’s mouth falls open as she hurriedly replies, “I have a hundred.”

“Good.”

Milk stands there with her arms crossed, hip jutting out. Waiting. Debbie scrambles for her money, holding it out while the other girl leans forward and pulls the material of her sexy schoolgirl skirt aside so Debbie can shove the money in her panties. Her fingers graze the pearly white skin, causing the girl’s breath to slightly tutter. Milk recovers immediately, before she winks again and leans up to walk over to a music player.

She hits play on a beat up music player that connects to an out of date IPod touch, before she begins her dance. The music starts, a beat sounding as if it was being turned on and off before some odd singing filters in. She turns around, dropping where her ass touches Debbie as she begins to grind against her.

The beautiful stripper in front of her dances to the almost odd pick for music. It fits her somehow, rough but sexy, and Debbie picks up on lyrics that are sexual underneath the alternative tones. She turns, hips moving painfully slowly as Debbie fights the urge to grab them, before the girl drops onto her lap and stretches back. Her hands raise up, brushing past Debbie’s face as she lays her head against her shoulder.

She dances in that position for a minute, before turning to face Debbie and purposefully grinding her hips down. Debbie moans slightly, biting her lip to hold it in as much as possible. The girl on top of her slowly unbuttons her top, grabbing at Debbie’s hands to push them into her open shirt, revealing her lack of a bra. Debbie rolls taut pierced nipples in between her fingers, finally pulling noises out of Milk’s mouth above her. She smiles genuinely, happy to please.

Milk keeps repeatedly rolling her hips, following the stuttering beat of the music before she nearly has Debbie panting already. “Tsk, tsk. I’m just warming up, Gingy.”

Debbie watches as she slides down her body, catlike fluid motions making her wonder how flexible the girl really is. She ends up on her knees, shirt hanging wide and open, tiny perky boobs completely and wonderfully on display, before her hand explores near the edge of Debbie’s dress. She slightly brushes near her cunt, causing soft moans to rise out of Debbie as she slowly replicates the action to force more noises out of her. Debbie leans her head back against the chair, not quite sure how long or how far this is going to go.

The girl underneath her is still teasing, fingers just brushing over Debbie but not actually touching anything enough to give her relief. She feels her dress slowly inch closer to her torso, looking down to see the girl below her smile devilishly. She leans closer, finally connecting her mouth to Debbie’s skin as she mouths tiny bites on the inside of her thighs. Debbie unapologetically lets a small noise out, hands reaching to grab at the girl. She ends up with a fistful of silky soft hair.

Time seems to be moving both too fast and not fast enough. She’s unsure how long it’s been, but the music has shifted to a more sensual song. Milk all at once shocks Debbie, as she rips her underwear off, hands completely shoving the dress the rest of the way up before she licks a strip up her thigh. She wonders exactly how much of this she plans to match the choice in music.

Debbie throws her head back, a tiny gasp rises from her throat. Her hands clutch harder to the girl between her knees. She feels her knees shake, hips raising up to push towards Milk. She needs her to lick her sweet spot, no longer content with the teasing.

Milk grabs her hips, forcing them back down, licking strips around the area. A smirk is growing on her face, indicating how completely aware she is to Debbie’s pain.

Her tongue traces right to Debbie’s cunt, mouth hovering above as she pulls back and breathes heavily. The cold air caresses the area right before she leans down, flattens her tongue, and licks right across her slit. Debbie hears noises, coming from the both of them, as Milk continues dragging her tongue through the two folds. The cold metal of her lip ring somehow just adds even more to the performance.

Eventually after she can feel her juices leaking down her leg from how hot the scene is making her, Milk noses down between skin, lips finding her clit before sucking it into her mouth. Debbie’s hips once again push up, this time without being punished for it. She feels the girl below her suck at the skin, tongue tracing around the nub.

The girl continues her torture, mouth moving while Debbie bucks her hips in search of more. The rhythm is perfect, Milk seemingly knows exactly what Debbie wants. Except Debbie feels she can’t get enough still.

“Inside, _please_.”

She hears, before realizing the breathy voice belongs to her. Begging for more. She feels Milk suck extra aggressively at her nub, before she feels fingers spread her hole open. Milk seems content at first to play with the wetness leaking out of her, dragging her fingers through it and onto dry parts of her skin. She feels those fingers return to spread more wetness, pausing slightly as Milk pulls off her clit with a pop. She rubs her fingers at the nub, alternating between slow and careful before speeding up with more force behind it.

Her hips jerk, moan breaking past her throat unapologetically. She can’t tell what song is on, how long it’s been or anything with all the attention to her cunt. Milk rubs faster, before leaning in to take the nub back into her mouth. Her fingers dance lower, teasing the act of sliding inside Debbie without actually going through with it. “Please, fuck!”

Milk finally, finally slides her fingers inside Debbie, the weat heat inside the girl causing even Milk to moan around her clit. She continues sucking, her other hand grabbing Debbie’s hips as her fingers pump in and out of the girl.

Milk pulls back, letting go of the nub she’s earnestly sucked. Debbie whines but notices the girl watching the scene in front of her. She can only imagine what Milk is thinking, watching her eyes sparkle as she looks almost hypnotized by her own fingers pulsing in and out.

She feels herself tighten around the fingers inside her, before her orgasm washes over her suddenly. She closes her eyes, head hitting the back of the chair as a sound rips from her throat. Milk continues fucking her with her fingers, not showing any sign of slowing down as Debbie’s body twitches with the overwhelming attention. She peaks through her eyelashes, noticing at some point that Milk had let go of her hips and had her hand thrusting inside her own underwear.

She watches, fingers inside her slowing down without completely stopping. She feels them swipe through the fluids leaking out of her as Milk suddenly follows Debbie over the edge. Her head drops again Debbie’s knee, moaning unapologetically.

Sandy finally pulls out of Debbie, licking her fingers. She hums happily before unexpectedly licking a strip through Debbie’s folds, tasting her. Debbie gasps, tightening her legs together.

“Need help up?”

A hand was extended to her, Milk glancing through her thick lashes with her sex hair sticking up everywhere. She’s not even sure when she stood up, or how she’s seemingly recovered already. Debbie felt a tremble rush through her, grabbing the hand to stand up as her legs shook from her orgasm still.

“That was fun, come back and maybe we can have another round?” a genuine smile follows, causing the beating of her heart to quicken.

Her face brakes with a huge smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

She pushes through the door, leading Debbie back into the main room. “I gotta go. Have to get cleaned up. Have fun without me, Gingy. But not too much.”

She watches as the girl who just potentially changed her world disappeared. Just like that. Still, Debbie feels that smile at the end meant more than just politeness.

She glances around the room, spotting Megan on the stage. She’s removed most of her clothes, leg hooked around a pole and she leans back. Money scattered along the stage.

Before she knows it, she’s at the bar with a drink in hand as the same bartender as before gives her a knowing smile. She tosses it back, ordering another. Holy fuck, she just got it off with a stripper. A girl stripper. A beautiful girl stripper.

“Debbie!”

She looks through the ice cubs of the drink she has raised to her lips. Megan has thrown her barely there clothes back on, just covering enough to not be considered nude, excitement evident on her face.

“Megan, hey,” she awkwardly answers while lowering her drink. She hadn’t been so truthful about her reasoning why she was there and hadn’t yet talked to her since Milk rushed her off.

“So, have fun? Milk’s always a wild time.”

Debbie blushes, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by Megan. “Didn’t take you for a lady lover. Getting a crush?” she cackles, but in just such a way that Debbie knows she means well, before changing the subject. “Let’s have a playdate with the kids sometime. I’m sure mine would love a friend outside of each other.”

She was glad for the conversation change, and honestly even a little glad for a sudden new friendship. Megan seemed like a lot of things, and not all great, but somehow she felt they could be good friends. “Yeah sure, Franny doesn’t have many friends her own age either. I gotta go, gotta get back to her.”

The two girls exchange numbers real quick. Debbie realizes she’s a bit jealous to see exactly what kind of phone stripping can pay for, but she’s mostly excited at the possibilities from the exchange. Maybe Megan can even do her a little favor involving a cute stripper girl named Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned when Debbie first starts stripping is Closer by Nine Inch Nails.It's not super important and doesn't give any indication of what is it past beats mentioned but that's what I decided it should be. I'll be honest, I looked up stripper songs and it was on a list. It seems an odd pick but perfect for Sandy. Second song is whatever you want it to be.
> 
> Sorry for the month long wait, but I imagine this to be about 4 chapters? I don't know how you all write any faster, but like I said, I write for Sabbie/Sebbie because I have almost no competition lol.


	3. Been Waiting 4 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks has gone by without a visit from Debbie.

She slings the door open, stepping through the back doorway into the house. Franny’s coloring at the table, glancing up and giving Debbie a small smile before going back to her masterpiece. Always such a happy kid, she really was lucky with her.

Her brother’s baby mama Tami stands across the room, throwing laundry in the dryer. This is one of the first times Debbie manages to run into her alone, normally finding Lip and her together. And bickering. 

She thinks about how Tami recently moved in, previously living a normal 20-something year old life. Having roomies, going to a trade school, not dealing with Gallagher size drama.

Aren’t college girls known for experimenting? _Debbie hopes there is truth to that idea._ She considered that maybe Tami had even, hearing her mention the girls and guy she shared an apartment with.

So she takes a shot. “So you ever been with a girl?”

Tami pauses, hand holding the laundry as she raises up slowly and her eyes begin narrowing with suspicion. “No. I experimented with my roommate, Brian once.”

Debbie replies, confused, “How is Brian an experiment?”

“If you met him, you’d understand,” she says. “Why? You fucking some girl? Because if you are, get out of there if she becomes too clingy. Lots of crazy girls out there who get attached too fast and then stalk you for months after a break up. Seen it happen to my other roommates. Not Brian though, nobody would want him for too long.”

Debbie sighs, staring out into the distance. Tami’s still watching with a look of curiosity. “So who is she?”

“Just a girl I met at a bar. I was kinda regularly hooking up with her but I don’t know.”

She wasn’t going to admit she was paying for her goods and getting serviced.

“Well, what’s the harm then if she’s not outside with her luggage about to move in? Sounds like it’s just fun. Nothing wrong with that.”

Debbie smiles weakly. “I don’t know, I think I’m the crazy one getting attached way too soon. If I knew where she lived I’d probably already have shown up on the porch once or twice.”

A loud thud at that time causes the two girls to jump. Mickey walks in carrying a six pack of beer. He heads towards the fridge, tossing the box and immediately grabbing one out.

Lifting the can to his lips, he shrugs at the two of them watching him. “What? Can't drink in my own damn house?”

“Debbie’s fucking a girl. How’d you know you were gay and not just fucking a guy for fun.”

Mickey burps. “Wouldn’t have picked a guy to get it for one. Knew my dad would fucking kill me over that.”

He begins to head out of the kitchen, pausing to look at the duo near the stairway. “‘Ey, don’t think too hard about it. Your family won’t give a shit either way so you don’t need to figure it out on some kind of time fucking crunch.”

He leaves after that, beer in hand and on a mission to find Ian from the looks of it. Debbie’s eyes shift to Tami who gives her a forced smile while throwing some more laundry in. “Why don’t you go meet up with her one more time and figure it all out? Or at least go out and find someone else to bang. I’ll watch Franny for you tonight.”

Tami was her own type of hardass, but Debbie always found a reason to appreciate her. She really needed the female loyalty since Fiona jumped ship. Living with only her brothers, brother-in-law, and Frank was enough to make anyone crazy.

Debbie smiles, an idea she’s trying to get use to after spending years screaming at anyone who looked at her twice. “Thanks.”

She practically skipped upstairs, determined to pick out an outfit that matched how she was feeling.

-

That night, Tami came over and crashed on the couch with Fred on one side and Franny on the other. She didn’t look particularly thrilled but she also didn’t argue or try and get out of it.

Debbie had walked downstairs, modeling off her blue jean jacket with fuzzy sleeves and tight maroon dress. V neck included. 

Tami whisled at her. “Hot mama. Go get ‘em tiger.”

She did a spin, blowing Franny a kiss. “Thanks again Tami. Owe you one. Gallagher’s keep their word.”

“No they don’t, but I’ll make a point to collect.”

-

It had been weeks since she last visited. Weeks of waking up in a cold sweat after moments before dreaming of Milk’s tongue dipping through her folds. Or railing her with a strapon. Or even getting a chance to get down and dirty between her legs.

All those appointments and Debbie still hasn’t gotten a chance to return the favor. Not for lack of want either. She knows the act isn't going to sign off some imaginary lesbo card to prove her newly discovered status, but all she can think of is returning the favor.

Not a favor, she reminds herself. Real smart of her to fall for the stripper, she tacks on.

She steps into the first set of doors like normal, feeling the heating kick in. Not too hot but a nice touch after the chill Chicago air.

Within the main room, she immediately spots the woman named Claudia wiping down the bar. As Claudia spots her, she winks and gives a small wave. Debbie scans the room then, eyes not locking in on the pearly skin with a face full of freckles or that dirty blonde hair that she wants. 

The universe didn’t seem to want to allow Debbie that kind of smooth sailing reunion. Milk wasn’t anywhere in the room, at least anywhere that wasn’t busy. The afterthought temporarily causes a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she couldn’t exactly expect Milk to be waiting around for her.

She was working after all.

Debbie sits at the bar. Her eyes sweep the room again as she sucks down on a drink that Claudia plops in front of her, once again winking. She politely smiles back, but her mind isn’t able to dwell down that road.

Across the room, she spots Megan grinding down on another girl. Her back currently faces away from Debbie, but she can see all of her ass hanging out of a tiny pair of glittery shorts. She may not be into Megan like that but might as well learn to enjoy the view.

While she’s watching, Megan spins around. Her eyes meet Debbie’s and a huge grin breaks out across her face before she shakes her chest in Debbie’s direction, ripping a laugh from her throat. She already felt a kinship from Megan, realizing she shouldn’t have accidentally ignored her too.

After that Megan’s face transformed back into this sexy and focus look, putting all her energy into dancing. She continued for another 15 minutes, before breaking away and making her way to the bar.

“Girl! What gives? You’re here every day, drooling over Milk and then suddenly nothing! Where you been hiding?”

A guilty look breaks across her face. “I know, I know! I should have at least messaged you. I felt bad, I was spending so much money that I felt guilty for Franny.”

“You need to work that money out of him. I dress my kid’s accordingly to how much money their dads give me. Poor Chip. Wears Goodwill mostly.”

She scrunches her nose in response to that. Megan was certainly something.

“Sorry though, Milk’s out today. Helping her cousins with something or what-ever. I know I’m not exactly the gal of your dreams but I can always give you a dance. A little freebie! Between friends!”

“Is my crush that obvious?”

Megan cackles in reply, flipping her wrist out to touch Debbie’s shoulder. “Girl, you look at her with heart eyes.” She reaches for Debbie’s hand. “Come on, we can talk while I dance!”

She leads Debbie to a couch, pushing her gently before dropping down to lean across her. Her back touches Debbie’s front while she giggles to herself the whole time. “You know, Milk might be crushing back.”

Debbie’s mouth drops open, sucking in air a bit. “What? How do you know?”

“She talks about you. More than anyone else she knows at least. Family is mostly shitty, I think. Hardly know a thing about her personal life outside of that, but she makes a few comments about you on the days you don’t come in. She’s been kinda like a bitchy kicked puppy since you stopped showing up.”

Debbie still has a stunned expression across her face, barely acknowledging Megan flipping around on top of her to grind against her. “When does she work next?”

Megan laughs again before she leans in to whisper, “How about I give you her number?”

Debbie backs up, looking into Megan’s eyes. “You can do that?”

“No, girl. I could get fired if they find out, but Milk’s no snitch. And I can tell she really likes you. Always commenting on how good your pussy is.”

She feels the rush of blood throughout her face, more so when Megan laughs. “Don’t be shy! She never brags about her good fucks.”

Megan continues to do her dance, seeming to get more into it but still giggling more than she normally does. She even starts to tease Debbie, running her hands across her legs and right up between her legs. Debbie’s isn’t enjoying it like she would with Milk but she’s tipsy and knows Megan is having fun dancing with a friend.

Eventually, both girls are grinning and enjoying small talk about their day. Megan goes into detail about the job and perks. She’s not exactly one to sneak off to the private rooms with customers as much, electing to charge the full amount instead of cutting deals for cute girls, but she did manage to convince “some old cougar with too much perfume” to buy an hour with her.

After the full 20 minutes, she stands up and reaches a hand down to help Debbie. “That was fun. I'd say come back again for another, but I know if you do it won’t be for me.”

She grins widely, before taking out her phone and sending a text. Debbie’s phone beeps then, revealing a direct way to contact the girl who’s been haunting her thoughts since they met.

“I’ll leave you to it! Can't dance for free all day, gotta go sniff out some more cougars.”

She waves dramatically before she bounces off towards a group of older ladies. MILFS, Debbie had learned since trying her hand at some lesbian porn recently. A very fun learning experience but also equally frustrating due to it being a sad attempt at moving beyond Milk.

She pushes her way outside. Gripping her phone for dear life before spending the next 10 minutes on the sidewalk, deleting and rewriting messages. She finally settles with a short message, followed by an explanation and sends it.

_Hey I know this is weird. Its Debbie, from ur work. Megan gave me ur number._

She stares down at the screen, acting as if looking at it is going to make something happen faster. A delivered indication happens next shortly followed by a read. Her eyes burn holes into the screen as the dreaded “...” appears while Milk types.

_Gingy? Been waiting 4 U to come back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I’m sorry, so little Sandy in this one but I really wanted this in between chapter before to make the story feel less rushed. You’re lucky I didn’t write weeks of in between chapters haha. Also I’m sorry for the long delay. The Femslash week distracted me on top of no drive. 
> 
> I also have been mulling over some more Sandy/Debbie and Mandy/Svetlana ideas. Which would you rather see?


	4. The Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was simple, the two of them were going to meet up at The Alibi the next day and go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it’s been a bit. Loving season 11 and all our Sandy and Debbie moments but at the same time I’ve had no drive to work on this particular fic. And I’ve been so determined to finish it up that I didn’t want to post another until I did. So here we go! The conclusion to the main story *confetti*.
> 
> Also I’ve been suspicious at a few s11 story lines. Debbie went to a gay bar with a cat theme? Sandy works at another bar? Hmmm Hmmm. Reminded me of something familiar!
> 
> Once again, no beta.

The plan was simple, the two of them were going to meet up at The Alibi the next day and go from there. Debbie had heard plenty of tales in hushed voices about how practically all her siblings had hooked up with a date there. Figured that meant it was easy to find a spot for some privacy. She considered inviting Milk to her house but a public bar’s bathroom still managed to be more private than the Gallagher house would. She wanted to at least get to know her without an audience. 

Milk was apparently on that side of town anyway, running an errand, and could swing by in twenty.

Debbie walks in, sitting at the bar while she waits. She sees Veronica give her the side eye before walking up. “Girl, what’s got you so dressed up tonight?”

A genuine smile grows on her face as she replies, “I have a date.” 

She makes a curious noise.“Fiona didn’t mention anything about you dating. Who’s the lucky guy?”

About that time Debbie realized one of two things; she had no idea what Milk’s real name was and her date also happened to be a girl. Not that Veronica would care, seeing as she more or less had a wife for a period there, but Debbie hadn’t exactly managed to open up about her newly realized discovery.

Until now she guesses. “Actually, she’s a girl.”

V’s neck bends to the side as she fake gasps at Debbie before her face breaks out in a grin, “What? Well I want to hear all the details after.”

Debbie is saved from replying when a body drops into the seat next to her. She turns around, taking in the sight of Milk. She’s wearing almost no makeup, as opposed to her club look, with a leather jacket, white shirt that doesn’t cling, and tight dark jeans. Her hair is messy and everywhere, but Debbie thinks she’s just as hot all now as she is dolled up.

She barely notices as V drops two drinks and disappears. Definitely doesn’t notice the smirk on her face as she does it. 

“Hey Gingy,” Milk draws out, “Fancy seeing you here.” 

Her arm leans on the bar, way more casual and cool than Debbie could pull off. She lifts the glass to her lips before taking a long drink out of it, eying Debbie sideways. 

She puts the cup back down before asking, “Where you been lately? Thought you got sick of me.”

Debbie starts to protest but the other girl’s eyes twinkle mischievously before she winks. 

Her face softens before she reaches forward to grab the very surprised girl’s hand. “Maybe we should start over. I’m Debbie, I haven’t been around because I’m a broke single mom.”

The surprise on the other girl’s face grows. “You’re always full of surprises. Name is Sandy.”

_Sandy._

Her dream girl, the same girl sitting right in front of her on a real life date with her was named Sandy. She reaches up and runs her hand through Sandy’s wavy blonde hair. It matches her name.

“So Sandy, what brings you to the south side?”

An almost mean looking smile breaks out across her face. “Born and raised southside actually.”

“Think I would have remembered seeing you out and about.”

Sandy once again lifts her drink before pausing right at her lips. “Didn’t go to your and Megan’s school. Well past first grade, got kicked out. Then kicked out of about 10 other schools around.”

She takes a deep gulp then, not offering Debbie any more details on her life than that. Not that it exactly surprises Debbie.

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah you. What’s your story? Let me guess. Accidentally became a teen mom, man jumped ship, then realized you liked vagina too and decided to head for the nearest club?”

Debbie can feel the grimace form on her face. She lifts her drink up to hide it and takes a sip for courage before replying, “It's more complicated than that, but the one thing I’m sure of is I’m strictly into vagina now. Just call me a vagitarian.”

Sandy laughs the most beautiful laugh which in turn relaxes Debbie. She smiles back.

“Vagitarian huh? Want to test that?” Her eyebrows lift suggestively before she tosses the remainder of her drink back and stands up. She heads towards the bathroom before looking back at Debbie and winks.

Debbie scrambles to stand up, intending on following. She looks up and makes eye contact with V who gives her a knowing look before going back to pouring a drink. 

She pushes the door open only to immediately be pulled into a stall. Sandy locks the door and pushes Debbie against a wall. Their lips smash together. Debbie drops to her knees after breaking the heated kiss, working quickly to wiggly Sandy’s tight pants down.

Once they hit the floor, along with her underwear, Debbie wastes no time sticking her face between Sandy’s gorgeous toned legs. She turns her head slightly, marking up her skin gently.

Sandy whispers under her breath, wrapping her hand in Debbie’s locks as she pushes the girl closer to her slit. Debbie wastes no time, tongue just barely inching out. 

The experience is new. She isn’t sure what she initially expects the taste to be like but it’s not unpleasant or anything. Almost musky, but somehow nearly sweet? She’s not sure, but she is sure she wants more as she dives in. She drags her tongue through the folds, feeling Sandy buck towards her face. 

While new at eating out a girl, she quickly gets the hang of it. At least gets enthusiastic about it, which Sandy seems to like judging by the moans she makes no attempt to hide. 

They’ll deal with what that means later. 

She sucks the nub into her mouth, attempting copying what she likes to feel. Sandy moans loudly, which gives Debbie the courage suck a bit harder before her tongue moves through the slick wet folds. 

She continues to switch between dragging her tongue back and forth, sucking a bit more on the nub, and occasionally fucking in and out of her with her tongue. After a couple of minutes of this and some verbal encouragement from Sandy, she adds her fingers to the equation. 

Which results in a slightly awkward start before she figures out exactly which way her wrist needs to be positioned to really get results. She smacks in and out, all the way up until Sandy lets out a horsed moan and throws her head back.

Debbie is quickly pulled up to Sandy, who attacks her mouth with her own. Their tongues clash before Sandy pulls away and asks, “Your turn?”

Debbie chases her with a kiss, smiling in a way only Sandy has brought out. “No. Not yet. Wanna drink a bit more and then head back to my house?”

——-

After some whistles when they exit the bathroom, the pair end up back at the bar. Sandy orders a couple more drinks and Debbie sips on one more before the pair decide to head out. They begin to trade stories on the way to Debbie’s house. She learns Sandy has a large family, way too many of them to name, and basically no responsible adult was in the picture. She admitted her cousins were hellians, almost all of them ending up in and out of juvie and later jail. 

Debbie in return tells her about her many siblings, about how her dad Frank basically burned all their bridges with any relatives outside of the house, and eventually she hesitantly brings up Franny. Not because she’s ashamed, she loves her daughter more than anything, but unsure of if Sandy is ready for that kind of conversation. 

Sandy listens, face full of curiosity but no noticeable uncomfortableness at the topic. The look soothes Debbie. 

Eventually, she slows as the pair walk up to the Gallagher house. 

“This is your house?” 

“Yeah,” Debbie says as she pushes the gate open, “Welcome to Chicago’s least favorite family-“

“Second least favorite,” Sandy cuts in, smirking.

Debbie thinks of a handful of the other girl’s stories, specifically dwelling on a story about them shooting up a local coffee shop the pair walked past, before she remembers another terrible Chicago born family. “All right. Second least favorite,” she laughs, “Maybe even third. My brother in law has a lot of his own horror stories.”

She pushes open the door as Sandy jokingly asks while elbowing Debbie lightly, “Oh yeah? Well trash attracts trash.”

“Damn right it does.”

The voice doesn’t belong to either of them. Debbie looks up, spotting Mickey sprawled out on the couch, “Fuck you doing here? Mandy tell you where I am?”

Debbie looks confused at Mickey’s odd comment. Nobody had even heard from Mandy in forever. She breezed in and out of town and hardly reached out to anyone from her past.

It took a second for Debbie to realize that Mickey’s was looking past her to Sandy. Who initially looked as confused as Debbie.

Sandy laughs suddenly. “So this is where you’ve been shacked up with your boyfriend. Sorry I missed the wedding.”

Mickey waved his head. “Ain’t married.”

“Right, ghetto married. Got it.”

Mickey had the tv on when they arrived, wearing a robe with the remote in his hand. He still was staring at the screen instead of them when suddenly he groans. “Wait a fucking second, are you fucking little orphan Annie here?”

He gestures to Debbie, who feels her eyes narrow. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? How do you even know each other?”

Debbie is realizing Sandy’s cool demeanor isn’t an act as she smirks again. “Mick’s my cousin. One of the hellians I mentioned early.”

Shit. Milk. Milkovich. Everything was clicking in place.

“So second least favorite?” Debbie confirms.

She earns an eyebrow raise from Mickey. “What is with it with you Gallaghers? Are there no other families in Chicago willing to be spotted with one of you?”

“Lucky for you, no.” Ian suddenly spoke. He was walking in from the back door with work uniform on. He dropped the heavy jacket in a chair on the walk to his boyfriend, before leaning over and giving Mickey a peak.

“Hey Sandy. What are you doing here?”

Mickey answered for her, lazily gesturing between the two girl. “They’re fucking.”

Ian’s features morph into surprise. “You’re gay?”

Which Sandy mirrors. “Wait,” she drags out. “Your family still doesn't know?”

Debbie had enough. “Yes, no, maybe. It doesn’t matter,” she practically sputters out. “ I like girls, and I like Sandy so we’re going to go upstairs and have sex.”

Mickey's face scrunches up in disgust, but Debbie’s known him long enough to know the look isn’t real. That it’s a role he plays. She humors him by flipping him off.

She then grabs Sandy’s arm and drags her upstairs. The pair stumbled up the stairs, kissing each other before Debbie pulled away quickly and called out, “Hey, someone watch Franny for me!”

”Use protection!” Ian jokingly yells back at her. 

She darts back up the stairs, meeting Sandy in the hall and giggling as they kiss.

Sandy pulls back, a small smile on her face. “So this for real, Gingy?”

“Definitely for real.”

Sure she was only sort of half way out, and still trying to figure all this out, but she had a feeling Sandy planned to stick around. They’d figure it all, but later. Now they had plans.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s a bit of a quick ending but it’s just for the main story! I really wanted a complete multiple chapter from start to finish with these girls where they end up together but I’m also more interested in one shots revolving around The Cat’s Meow world. and canon. I just like telling stories in snippets. So after this I’m hoping to add on with little one shots and make a series. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Lemme know if you have any one shots ideas you’d like to see with Cat’s Meow Sandy and Debbie.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cat's Meow is fictional but based off a strip club I went to. Despite me making a point to mention how shady it is, it is still so much better than the club I went to. The actual name of the real club is changed but the real name would ironically work so much better within the Shameless universe haha.
> 
> Anyone excited for chapter 2 when Debbie gets her real private show? ;p
> 
> Lemme know if you have suggests for either the fic (which does have a loose outline already) or prompts for any other Sabbie works. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!
> 
> Also, as important as beta-ing is, I have been doing my own edits. Nobody really has much demand for Debbie/Sandy as of now!
> 
> (And do we tag side ships?)


End file.
